


Dare: To Give

by writelikeitsgoingoutofstyle (twoandahalfslytherins)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: 'Haunted' Houses, Blow Jobs, Dare means 'to give' in Latin. Fun facts, M/M, One Night Stands, Rimming, pwp basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 05:50:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8434111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoandahalfslytherins/pseuds/writelikeitsgoingoutofstyle
Summary: “Stay in the haunted house, John says-” Alex takes the stairs by twos, backpack slung over one shoulder- “Lafayette will stay outside to make sure you don’t leave before dawn, he says.”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thelittlelion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelittlelion/gifts).



“Stay in the haunted house, John says-” Alex takes the stairs by twos, backpack slung over one shoulder- “Lafayette will stay outside to make sure you don’t leave before dawn, he says.”

That’s alright, Alex’ll get them back. John talks a big game, but Alex is pretty sure his friend is afraid of heights- so why not drag him along the next time he goes cliff jumping? And Lafayette can go dancing with him. Heaven knows the man is no big fan of such things. While he'd grown into his long limbs in the last few years, Alex knows that he still hasn't quite conquered how to use them in such settings.

There are small comforts, though. The house itself isn’t that creepy. Or at least, that’s what Alex tells himself. A nice basic wood paneled house, a little worn down but not quite goo oozing out of the walls level. Two stories, probably a basement- but did that really count as an additional story?

Not the point. Alex tightens his grip as he opens the door. A perfectly normal door on a perfectly normal house-

Who the fuck is he kidding? The door looks like it belongs to a church, not to a strange house at the end of a back road. At least the windows aren’t broken. Little chance of raccoons and other creepy crawlies joining him in the middle of the night.

Alex’s plan is simple. Go in, get a little bit away from the door. Tie a string with bells on it to the door, so he can hear if Lafayette or John try to sneak in and scare him. Use the lantern in his backpack to find a good spot for a pallet and park his little butt on the folded blankets until morning.

A plan that he’s almost accomplished when he hears it. 

Music. 

Lafayette. It has to be Lafayette in the backyard. Maybe up a tree, considering the sound seems to be coming from upstairs. If he wants to try and scare Alex, he needs to try a little harder. Maybe pick something that sounds a bit more haunting instead of something Alex might hear on the radio.

Alex uses his phone, sticks a single earbud in, settles on a nice podcast from NPR. Something he doesn’t need to focus on, but enough to distract him from his friend’s antics. 

It works well enough. Allows Alex to relax enough to set up his little bed. Enough to drift off.

Enough to be absolutely terrified when a creaking sound sends his eyes shooting wide open and he can see a large figure creeping down the stairs, hulking shadow growing closer and closer- and nope. Alex does not want to see that. Clenches his eyes shut once more.

Too late. There’s no way he can scamper away, so instead he tenses. Tries to stay as still as possible, praying that maybe whatever it is can’t hear him breathing. Can’t smell him. Won’t be able to see him. Maybe whatever it is won’t be interested in him at all. Is searching for something more delicious than Alex’s bony ass.

Above him, something clunks and Alex holds his breath. Doesn’t open his eyes until there’s cursing. A body tumbling and landing on Alex with a solid thud.

This is how he dies.

Except the monster doesn’t rip into his throat, just lays there for a moment before trying to push itself up. Slips on the blanket beneath Alex, crashing into him once more. 

“God- Fuck-” The voice sounds oddly human- “Who the fuck sleeps in front of the stairs?”

Alex would consider answering, except he can’t talk. Whatever- whoever this is, is crushing him. A warm weight, pressing Alex into the floor in all the wrong ways.

Air rushes back into his lungs when he’s freed and he tries to focus his eyes as the lantern is lifted. Sitting there is a Black man, broad chest covered by a green or blue shirt. Late twenties, if Alex’s guess is right. Too pretty to ever be mistaken for a monster up close. “Look, man- I can’t say shit about you staying here, but the stairs? There’s a decent enough couch in the living room.”

A couch? “I- What?”

The man shrugs. “Come on, get off the floor and I’ll show you.”

Alex allows himself to be pulled to his feet, bites back the urge to lean into the body in front of him. He might be a potential axe-wielding stranger, but whoever he is, he smells nice, and he’s just Alex’s type. Nice and tall, well built.

Morbid humor tells him that there are worse ways to die. “Who are you?”

“Huh?” Alex runs into that muscular back before stepping back to give a bit of space. “Oh. Figured you knew since you were here. I’m Hercules, but everyone calls me Herc.”

A name to the face makes Alex feel a little bit better. “Is this your house? I thought it was-”

Alex rubs at his eyes, tries to come up with something that doesn’t sound absolutely ridiculous now that he knows the house is indeed occupied. Settles for the truth when nothing comes to him.

“Haunted?” Herc’s expression tells Alex exactly how he feels- like Alex is an idiot. “Who the fuck sleeps in a house they think is haunted?”

“Dare.” Maybe not the smartest move, but well, he couldn’t exactly back down from a dare, could he? “I mean, it’s been abandoned for ages, and there’s that whole story about the murder that happened here.”

Sure, the murder had happened half a century ago, but it didn’t stop it from being creepy. There have been rumors circulating about it for as long as Alex can remember. Impossible lights, people being chased out, lurking figures-

Which reminds him that Hercules didn’t quite answer his question. “Do you live here? And if not, why are you here?”

Herc shrugs. “Nowhere better to go. A couple of us crash here at times.”

Alex isn’t sure who all ‘us’ includes, but also doesn’t feel comfortable asking. “So you thought I was-”

Another drifter. Someone seeking a roof over his head instead of a bull-headed college student acting on a dare. 

“One of us, yeah.” Herc scratches at the back of his head, bicep flexing. “You staying the night or you leaving?”

The dare means he needs to be there until dawn. “Here, I guess. If you’re okay with it.”

Even if Herc is squatting, it feels like the right thing to do- asking. After all, he was there first and probably actually needs the space. If he doesn’t want Alex there, well, Alex can explain that the house isn’t haunted after all. Maybe that will make the dare a moot point. 

“Like I said, there’s a couch down here. Lights don’t work, but you seem to have that covered with the lantern.” He looks around, a slight frown on his face. “No good bathroom down here, though. Technically the one upstairs doesn’t work either- but we keep water up there to flush it. One down here was too busted to bother.”

That- That isn’t something Alex had even considered when he started this. “Would you mind me up there?”

His answer comes in the form of Hercules heading up the stairs, Alex’s lantern still in hand. When Alex follows after him, he finds Herc sticking his head into one of the rooms. Cringes when he comes out. “Nope, doesn’t look safe in there. Come on, you can crash with me.”

With Hercules apparently means on the floor in another room. There might be a bed, but it’s in total disrepair. Slightly tilted, as if one of the back legs is broken, a giant hole in not only the sheet but the bed beneath- one lonely spring poking its way out. What there is, is air mattress on the floor with a pillow and a couple of blankets thrown across it.

There’s also another lantern on a dresser, along with a small boom box. Something that Alex instinctively pokes at. “I didn’t even know they still made these.”

“Yeah, well-” Hercules bats his hand away, shoving Alex away from the dresser- “I’m a bit older than you look to be. What are you? Seventeen?”

Asshole. Alex might look young but he doesn’t look that young. “Twenty-two, thank you very much.”

Hercules’ eyes drag along his body and Alex resists the urge to squirm. Knows the man isn’t so much checking him out as making his disbelief obvious. Not that it’s any of his business. He isn’t serving Alex alcohol and there’s only one other reason that his age might be important.

When Alex says as much, Herc raises his hands in the universal sign of ‘no threat’, hands up in front of his chest, a smirk on his face.

“Whatever.” Alex’s fingers tighten on the strap to his backpack. “Where can I sleep?”

Herc jerks his head toward the air mattress. “Right there.”

“I’m not going to put you out a bed-”

Alex’s jaw shuts with a click when Hercules snorts. “You aren’t. It gets cold, you don’t have enough blankets to stay warm. I’m not having your friends burst in and accuse me of killing you in the morning.”

Oh.

It must take him too long to respond because Herc sighs. “I’m not going to molest you, dude. But I don’t want you freezing, either.”

That’s awfully nice of him considering Alex is a stranger who has basically busted into his makeshift home. 

“I didn’t think you were going to.” Isn’t sure he’d mind if Hercules did. Alex might not be eighteen anymore, but it’s been too long since he was fucked. 

Makes a mental note to hit on John when he gets out. They might not have worked out on a relationship level, but they’ve always matched in the bedroom. And maybe if he gets laid, he’ll stop thinking about straight men.

“Uh huh-” Hercules clearly doesn’t believe him. “You ready to lay down or you going to keep me awake longer?”

Honestly, the scare from earlier means that Alex isn’t that tired- but he doesn’t want to be ungrateful. Bends down to take off his shoes before he lays down. “Yeah, yeah, old man.”

Despite the ease at which he says it, the way he feels twenty minutes later when all the lights are off and he’s on his side- well-

It’s different. And honestly, he has no reason to trust the man laying on his back behind him. While not a monster, Herc is a stranger. A stranger who has, admittedly, done his best so far to make sure that Alex will be comfortable tonight.

Would he offer up his bed if he planned on hurting Alex? Just from looking at him, it’s obvious that Hercules could take him in a fight. Easily. No need to wait for Alex to fall asleep when he could just force him.

Beside him, Hercules groans. “Shut up.”

Alex frowns into the darkness. “I didn’t say anything.”

“I can hear your ass thinking.” Oh. “You want to leave and lose your dare? Do so. No skin off my nose.”

No, Alex doesn’t want to leave. Doesn’t want to deal with Lafayette and John ragging on him for being a scaredy cat.

So Alex huffs. “Sorry, usually masturbate when I can’t sleep, so I guess you’re going to have to listen to me think.”

It’s meant to antagonize the man, but Herc only hums. “You’re free to do so if you like.”

Before Alex can get too excited about what that might mean- Hercules adds that Alex can do so in the bathroom if he likes. Not in the bed.

He also doesn’t want to leave the warmth of the blankets. Eventually, he makes the decision to roll over onto his stomach. Hercules takes pity on him, moving so that one hand rests against Alex’s back as he chats mindlessly. Fills the silence.

No matter what Alex might have originally thought, Herc isn’t homeless. He has a stable job as a tailor, moonlights as a DJ. But he’s been using this abandoned house for years, started as a teenager when he needed to get away from the family. No boyfriend- Alex’s heart flutters at that clarification- but Hercules does have a roommate and when he works too late, sometimes he comes here instead of making a ruckus.

Most of the other people that drift through don’t consider themselves technically homeless. The abandoned house has become a second home for the couch surfers. They’re a good part of why people think the place is haunted. People gone without a trace before observers have a chance to investigate the sights and sounds. 

With their bodies so close, Alex can feel the rumble of Herc’s chest. Falls asleep to the vibrations and the low tones of his voice.

The first time he wakes up, it’s because his temporary sleeping partner pulls him in tight. Partially curls around him, body pressing closer in an attempt to seek out heat and comfort. Alex rearranges himself, just a little bit, so that he can rest well too. Tries not to feel ridiculous with his face in the crook of a stranger’s neck.

Wakes up a second time to a knocking on the door- the front door, if Alex can hear right. Can’t call out, because there’s a hand clamped down on his mouth. 

Something Alex’s mind doesn’t process immediately because he’s too focused on the hardness digging into his lower back, the arm around his stomach. It’s morning wood, Alex knows, but that doesn’t stop him from wanting to wiggle his hips.

There’s yelling from outside as well, and against the back of his head, Hercules mumbles. Wants to know who it is. Unenthusiastically cursing them for waking him up.

“Sounds like Laf,” Alex says once his mouth is free, careful to keep quiet. “What’d you do, lock the door?”

Yes. Because Hercules didn’t want any more surprises. He’d done it earlier in the evening, wandered downstairs to lock up after waking up to pee. Taken down Alex’s bell contraption as well. Didn’t feel like being woken up if Alex left in the morning while he was sleeping.

More garbled yelling and Alex sighs. Doesn’t want to get up, doesn’t want to leave the not quite comfortable bed or the warm body next to him. 

The responsible thing to do would be to unlock the door and let Lafayette know what’s going on- but Alex isn’t feeling entirely mature. Leans back against Hercules’ chest so that he can tilt his head. “Want to help me fuck with him? We could go downstairs, scream and moan a little.”

Herc gives in a little too easily, follows Alex downstairs, though he stops on the bottom one with his arms crossed. 

Snorts when Alex tries to imitate a ghost. Gives him a minute or two to embarrass himself, even as Lafayette tells Alex to stop being a dick and let him in. To stop playing around.

Clearly not believing Alex’s little show. Not that Alex blames him, he’s never been that great of an actor. 

Strong hands grip his hips, breath hot on Alex’s jaw while Hercules speaks directly into Alex’s ear.

Wants to know if Alex wants to be more convincing. Wants to make this worth Herc’s time. To sell it, Alex should come up with a different word to mean no.

The man clearly isn’t a morning person, but if he’s implying what Alex thinks he is- well- Alex is happy to try and make things up to him. Has played with safewords before, no shame using one now.

“Oh fuck-” Alex gasps when his shoulders slam into the wall near the door, causing it to rattle- “No-”

Hercules is every bit as physical as Alex had hoped. Rakes his nails down Alex’s sides before twisting his nipples, using the pain to guide Alex higher up the wall. Lets him drop back down on a jean covered thigh before slamming their lips together. 

The kiss is violent, pure and simple. Teeth digging into his bottom lip, head periodically slamming against the wood. Fervent and passionate. The muscles under his fingers are tense as Alex digs them into Hercules’ biceps, practically holding on for dear life. Only letting go when Hercules stops to drag Alex’s shirt over his head.

It may not be the spookiest sounds, but there’s definitely a lot of moaning and hissing, not to mention the way things rattle every time Hercules gets it in his head to move him around.

Which is often. There’s going to be bruises, but Alex secretly loves that. Likes being sore for days after a good fuck- and especially in this situation, where he might never see the man again- Alex wants a story worth telling. 

The hand shoved down the front of his jeans is at an awkward angle, grip just a little too tight, bordering on painful. Pulling out a chorus of ‘no, no, no’s. Not that Alex is actually complaining.

Two-day-old stubble scrapes against his jaw. “Next time, I’m going to fuck that pretty little ass of yours. Will you scream for me?”

Next time. It’s probably just dirty talk. Hercules’ imagination going, a simple wish. A vague sense of regret that neither of them has what they need to actually do this.

But- Next time.

Next time in a hotel or a house. Next time with lube and a shower. Next time where heat doesn’t have to be an excuse for them to curl together in the middle of the night. Where Alex can lay Hercules out for hours. Kiss, nip, and knead each expanse of skin over all that beautiful muscle. Relax the man into a bed before riding him.

Where there are more flat surfaces that Alex can be slammed against without worry of splinters.

“Alex?” Lafayette’s voice rings clear, concern more evident than it had been less than half an hour before. “That is you?”

Hercules glances toward the window before lifting him off the wall, drops him carelessly on the couch. Legs thrown over the arm, his back flat even as Hercules fills the space between Alex’s legs with his body. Leans down to scratch lines along his torso. “Alex, huh?”

Had he really not shared his name with Hercules? And the man had let him share a bed.

“Yo- Chill your shit-” That’s John. Lafayette must have texted him. “Get the fuck out of there before we call the fire department or break down the door.”

Of the two, the latter seems more likely. John’s never been one to trust authority. Prefers to take things into his own hands when he can. The question is what John plans to do if he actually gets the door open. 

Hercules, eyebrow raised as if he knows what Alex is thinking, pops the button on Alex’s jeans.

A statement. No, he isn’t planning to let up just because Alex’s friends are there. More than a statement, really. A challenge.

One Alex is happy to meet, dragging Hercules down with a hand behind his neck. When it isn’t quite enough, Alex surges into the kiss, hips thrusting up to get the little bit of friction that they can, uses his momentum to pull Hercules’ shirt off.

Flops down slightly, fingers lazily tracing defined abs. What he really wants to do is bite them, but the position doesn’t give him the flexibility to do so. So he’ll settle for looking at them instead, for pressing his fingers into the skin.

More knocking. This time, Lafayette. “Mon ami? This is done being funny. The house is not haunted, correct?”

They aren’t going to go away. Fuck. Alex screams in frustration, much to Hercules’ apparent amusement. Lafayette calls out again, asking Alex to please answer if he will not open the door. Apologizing on John’s behalf for the dare, pleading with him to not be so angry. To take pity on them.  
Or him, to be more specific. Alex doubts that John is anything but ticked off that Alex isn’t giving him what he wants. Probably thinks that Alex is leaning against the door, laughing to himself about pulling one over on them instead of laying on his back with someone grinding their palm into his cock.

Something he’d really like to focus on if it weren’t for all the chaos. 

When John starts to yell something else, Alex rolls off the couch. Doesn’t think twice about throwing open the door with his pants undone and hair askew. “The only thing that is going to be haunted is your asses if you stop me from getting laid.”

Lafayette’s wide eye stare is deserving of a camera, and Alex watches him back away slowly even as John leers. Tries his best to peek into the house to figure out who exactly got Alex in such a state. But Hercules has moved out of sight, and Alex’s temper is growing thin. “Can I go back to trying to fuck a ghost? Is that okay with you?”

Out of sight and out of hearing range are two different things, something Hercules proves once Alex is able to slam the door closed once more. 

Yanks Alex’s pants down for him before propping him back up against the wall, one hand between them even as the other braces next to his head. “Boo.”

“Took you more the rattling chains type.” Alex grinds forward, trying to get things started again.

The leg he’s balancing on bounces him effortlessly. A show of power that shouldn’t be hot but has Alex wanting to spread his legs even more. Something Hercules knows if that smirk means anything. 

“I could find some if that’s what you’re into.” It’s said with a kiss just behind his ear.

A gentle one, as if now that Alex’s friends are gone, they can slow down. Enjoy things more. Alex pushes Hercules back, finds he goes with surprising ease, eyebrow quirking when Alex slides to his knees. “I can think of something else you can give me right now.”

The buckle on Hercules’ jeans comes off easily, and Alex considers it idly before letting it drop to the ground. Maybe later if he’s been good he can ask his new friend to spank him. For the moment, he’s focused on earning that pleasure.

Massages Herc’s cock through his jeans, letting himself get a feel for the size. Bigger than Alex, though that isn’t unexpected considering the height difference. Nice and thick, too. When Alex bores of that, ready to move on, Hercules steps out of his pants, revealing that he’s been commando the entire time. Something that’s almost as frustrating as it is exciting, knowing that he was all the closer to his prize last night. So close and yet so far away.

More importantly, it also lets Alex see for the first time what he’s working with and isn’t it lovely? There’s a vein bulging along the bottom that Alex knows will be fun to play with, and while the cock is wide, it should still fit in his mouth with no problem.

Deep throating is another question, but one that will have to wait. After all, one needs to walk before they run.

Mindful that Alex is only in his boxers, he shuffles around on his knees a little. “Back against the wall. Wouldn’t want you falling over, after all.”

“You always this mouthy?” Alex considers the question before nodding, because yes- yes he is. The nod earns him a laugh. “Good. Now put that mouth of yours to use.”

Gladly.

Hercules’ cock is heavy in his hand, and Alex leans in to kiss the tip. Licks along the sides, trying to get everything nice and wet for the main event, mapping out which spots seem to be more sensitive. Figures he must be doing something right when a hand tangles its way into his hair.

“Patient,” Alex murmurs before taking the head into his mouth. Rocks his head in shallow strokes, just playing with the tip. Something that earns him a yank.

In response, Alex opens up wide, cock resting just on his tongue while he looks up at Hercules’ through his lashes. Waiting for the man to get the message.

Hercules is a quick study. Uses his grip on Alex’s hair to pull him on and off his cock, nice and slow. Long strokes, forcing Alex to take as much as he can without choking. It’s a struggle to breathe with his mouth so full, but Alex loves it. When Hercules does pick up the pace, he switches tactics- holding Alex by the hair so that he’ll stay still and accept the cock fucking in and out of his mouth. 

Shorter strokes, Herc apparently aware of how thick he is, how easy it would be to batter a throat like this. Instead, the head presses against Alex’s inner cheek. Which means that the only thing Alex can do is focus on keeping his teeth out of the way. 

Alex does his best to keep himself steady with one hand wrapped around Herc’s thigh, the other one sneaking between his legs.

Barely manages to get two strokes in before he’s being lifted away by his hair. “Did I say you could touch yourself?”

No. The pain in his scalp subsides to a twinge when he’s released.

“Go ahead, take your boxers off. Then kneel with your hands behind your back.” Hercules leans against the wall, cock in hand, bringing himself off with lazy strokes.

Alex wishes he would stop. Wants to be the one to make Herc come. Does his best to follow directions, grasping each elbow with the opposing hand, knees falling open.

Trying to look appealing.

The eyebrow that Hercules raises makes him look entirely unimpressed. One foot nudges at his erection, and fuck, Alex has never had a thing for feet before- but after today he might. Will take anything if it means getting off.

“Changed my mind.” Shit- no, Alex doesn’t want that. “Get up here.”

He probably looks ridiculous scrambling to stand, but Hercules is hitting far too many of his buttons.

A quickly becoming familiar hand winds itself into his hair again, pulling him in for another kiss. Not quite as violent as the first one, but not soft and gentle by any means. The hand that isn’t in his hair is gripping his ass, almost hoisting him up so that Herc doesn’t have to lean down as far. All Alex knows is that he’s going to have a handprint on his ass- or at least fingerprint bruises and he wishes he could see them.

Maybe if he’s good he can talk someone into taking a picture for him.

“All bark but no bite.” The words are almost mocking, but Alex can’t find it in himself to be offended. “I think I’m going to show you what a giving lover I can be.”

So long as he doesn’t stop touching Alex. 

Alex finds himself lifted again, dropped against the couch arm once more. Except this time, instead of his ass being on the seat, Herc’s got him pulled up on it, legs propped up on the man’s shoulders when he kneels.

The position is going to be hell on Alex’s back later, but that’s a problem for future Alex.

In the moment Alex is getting his ass spread and he whimpers when he feels something warm and wet press against his hole. “Oh god-”

Noisy. Alex knows he’s being noisy, but he can’t stop moaning. There’s rimming and then there’s getting his ass eaten and this is definitely the latter. The strange scrape of Hercules’ stubble contrasting with the slick slide of saliva, the perfect combination of licking, sucking and nipping.

It’s the hand wrapped around his cock when Hercules slides up just enough to suck one of Alex’s balls into his mouth that pushes Alex over the edge.

Without Hercules there to support him, he wiggles further back on the couch, trying to find a more forgiving position even as Hercules stands up. Drags his fingers through the mess on Alex’s stomach while he walks along the length of the couch.

Dangles them over Alex’s willing mouth. Sticks his tongue out to flick at the fingertips before swallowing them more fully. Breathes in and out through his nose when Hercules fits a third wide finger into his mouth alongside the original two.

While he’s tasted his own come before, once or twice in his teenage years, this is the first time he’s sucked it off of another man. Swirls his tongue along each digit, reveling in the novelty of it all. In how bizarre the last twelve hours have been in general.

When he’d bounded up the stairs last night, he’d expected a few hours of restless sleep. To book it out of the house as soon as the sun came up. To be on the other side by now, maybe flirting with Eliza at the bookstore. 

Not laying on his back and staring up as a man jerks himself off over him.

Come splatters across his face, and Alex blinks, almost startled, before sticking out his tongue to accept the second string of it. Enjoys the way it lands not only in his mouth but along his cheeks. Allows himself to be fed that too, fluttering his eyelashes while Hercules watches. For all the aggressive energy just ten minutes before, the house is quiet and slow once more.

When there’s no more mess to be cleaned, Alex props himself up enough to let Hercules help drag his boxers on. Watches the man pull up his jeans before flopping down on the couch. Hums, pleased, when the man pulls him a little further.

Good. Alex hates one-night stands who can’t be bothered to cuddle afterward. While neither of them can make breakfast in this ridiculous house, there’s no reason they have to abandon all civility. 

“So, you said you came here on a dare, right?” Hercules is the first one to attempt conversation, and Alex shifts a little so that he can nod. There’s a beat of silence and then, “Truth or dare.”

That hadn’t been the game they were playing, but Alex can roll with it. “Dare."

Hercules drums his fingers along Alex’s bare stomach. “I dare you to go to lunch with me.”

Cheesy. That was ten different levels of cheesy, but when Alex points it out, the body behind him shrugs. “I have it on good authority that you can’t resist a dare. Or are you too scared?”

Alex scoffs. “Of you? No way.”


End file.
